Bear Nuts: What Needed to be Said
by StoticM
Summary: Sometimes things happen regardless of our say, but moments like this lead to introspection and sometimes it leads others to search. This takes place before the girls show up.
1. Chapter 1 What Needed to be Said

_To think I would See him like this..._

Things have been quiet ever since Evil has returned. I don't question it we all deserve a break from the madness now and again. It's given me time to meditate and ponder, but something feels different then before. One of our newest inhabitant seems more recluse. "C'mon man, let's spar!" Lech asked Fighter. He was carrying a dufflebag on his back. He was wearing arm wraps and a brown cap. "No" He gave a blank stare.

"What's the matter? Scared I'll whoop you?" Lech was being audacious today, no surprise. Fighter shook his head and began to walk away, earning an angry frown from him.

But curiously there are some days he doesn't even bother to leave, "I said I'm fine, Burnt or not I can to the toilet alone!" Evil scowled as he was being carried by Fighter, "I believe you, but the last time you tried to use the bathroom, you were stuck on the floor for an hour before I came back." Evil frowned but continued to squirm around in his hands. This scene would only bring me more curiosity considering he was doing this without prompt from Prozac. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by the uncommon bit of kindnesses, but questions keep piling up, although his jokes haven't ceased.

"Lech, does everything have to be a sex thing with you?" Fighter rose an eyebrow knowingly, "Dude, anything can have it. It's not hard... yet." he smiled proudly. Fighter rubbed his chin, "That's where I disagree. Sometimes you have to a bit of wit."

Lech rolled his eyes, "I mean compared to you I have the largest wit here. Hehe."Fighter chuckled to himself softly.

"Whatever man."

Death shouldn't meddle in the affairs of others but I feel something needs to be done not out of fear, but worry. I believe the catalyst for this change is the past ordeal we all went through. Maybe I can talk to him, but first I need to find out where he goes.

It was the early morning usually I'd be asleep but the weather didn't cooperate with me. The morning breeze was cold even with my fur the air perforated my defenses leaving me to shiver as I find the only lead for his whereabouts. I made my way to the lesser exhibits. First was where the mongoose resides. To my surprise as I gaze over the railings I saw many little cubs playing around even digging around in the dirt and a large, yellow one overseeing them with a faint smile.

"Hello!" I shouted over the exhibit. The large one looked up and acknowledged my presence. She observed me for a moment, then walked closer to my location past the cubs and climbing the tree to me. "Hey, ah-" She looked at me perplexed "Death." I answered.

"A little on the nose don't you think?"

"Possibly, although it's funny you forget my name of all things?" She smirked while tilting her head. "We all forget about death don't we?"

"Hm hm hm." I chuckled. "Sorry if this is out of the blue but do you know where Fighter runs off to in the morning?"

She looked at me pensively as she narrowed her brow. I saw a faint glint of purple in her eyes. "Ask Clyde, he's the jackal with the crescent shaped scar on his forehead." I rose my eyebrow dubiously, she didn't even let me ask another question just dropped back in the exhibit. _Odd_. I hope my luck fares with this prairie dog. I felt an odd chill down my back as I left the exhibit. She seemed nice.

The trek wasn't too long it was nice to walk around the exhibit like this freely. Apparently the zoo closed temporarily due to the repairs and round up of some of the escape animals. They never seemed to find that rhino. Regardless I was greeted by loud howls echoing the grounds as entered the exhibit. It did not deter my approach, I looked over the exhibit to find the wolves and prairie dogs glaring at each other. _Ahh, primal instincts at their finest_. I inspected the area accordingly to find my lead, unfortunately I couldn't distinguish the dogs due to distance. I sighed as I lept into the grounds and into a stand off.

"Which one of you mutts dug up MY bone?" The wolf spoke up first for his pack (of three not including himself) they stood behind him giving menacing glares. "How should we know where you dug your precious bone?" The prairie dog responded, (He had two behind him none of which had a scar.) The other dogs turned their heads toward me. "Hello friends, do you know where I can find Clyde?" They both snorted in response and went back to glaring at each other. _Rude_. "You Fleabags should know where it is!" the wolf pointed left to the dug up hole on their side of the grounds. The prairie dog scoffed and turned up his nose. The wolf growled annoyed.

"Grr. That's it, I'll- " fzzt. I tapped the rowdy one on his face, it fell on the ground twitching. The others recoiled back. "Sorry about that, didn't want a fight to break out." I placed my hands behind my back. The prairie dog nodded as looked to the cave. "Hey scarface, get your butt out of the cave!" I heard an annoyed groan before he came out of the cave.

He stretched his body out and made his way over to me. "Sup, D?"

"I'm fine do you know where I can find Fighter?" He gave me the same look as the mongoose, Tali gave me. "Go into the forest and find Mike man, although..." he paused. "Y'know what? Don't worry about it just go, tell him hi for me." I nodded as I walked away from the group. I heard a faint discussion I recognized one word: "Freak"

He muttered. I kept walking till I heard large thud and turned my head. Clyde stood over an unconscious wolf. "Shut yer trap we're nothing special." He glared at the others. That felt...oddly reassuring. I climbed up a tree out of the exhibit, my next destination was clear.

"He ain't here man." The mouse watched Jimmy pulling a small tire across the dirt, struggling as he barely moved the it an inch. "I told him he needed to heal, heck I told him to take an extra two weeks if he felt he needed too. Although it is harder to reach him now that the humans decided to have the talkies use a new frequency." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm working on finding the code for the frequency or least breaking in and making our own." Jimmy responded as he scratched his head. "Just keep pulling the tire you need a little more muscle." Mike ordered. "But I'm fine just the way I am." Jimmy smiled. "True, but won't stop me from pushing you." The raccoon frowned as he continued. I sighed, "Thank you for the time."

I walked back through the dense forest feeling a bit disappointed. Where could he have gone? _Thawk! Thawk! Crack!_ I heard the sounds of something hitting wood? I put two and two together and followed the noise, this was my chance.

It was there he saw the animal he was looking for immersed in his own routine of pummeling a tree in front of him. He was still wearing his arm wraps and the brown cap now on closer inspection I remember that cap, it seems he's 'borrowed' Gay's cap. "One! Two!" He said as hit the tree suddenly and audible thud echoed in the forest, _Odd. I'm surprised the mouse hadn't found him on his own._ The sound should be familiar to him. I observed the bear's form he seemed relaxed as he took quick breaths between his blows, his gaze fixed on the imaginary opponent he had chosen to spar with. And then in an instant he began his flurry.

"One, two, three!" With a flick of the wrist his first blow was quick; as he retracted his lead hand is and tucked against the his face. Another straight was added with his rear head. I noticed something small his torso and hips rotated as the straight was thrown. I noticed because the next blow was in a circular did the same as he switch hands. The hook was circular motion with his elbow left outward. The tree it self had bark striped from it leaving a brighter spot in the tree. Then he saw something different from the calm posture he saw was…

THAWK!

A sudden powerful blow, his fist left a small indent. His breath became turbulent, irregular and his head was hung down. The cap fell to the ground. "Hah ah ha ack." I stepped forward but stepped on a branch his head turned immediately. Then he sighed.

 _And that is how I found him._

We locked eyes for a moment he looked at me pensively, then chuckled there was nothing that could be done to sway my inquiry now we both knew. "Death comes unexpectedly guess it's true." He said. I smiled but it was brought with a dull silence. "Please, Fighter something is troubling you. Tell me." He gave me a look, for once I couldn't tell what was on his mind, he'd be an excellent poker player although, he gave a tired sigh. "Thinking too much about something stupid."

"Well I don't think it's stupid considering your outburst. I Pointed to the tree. "Your performance was almost as 'wooden' as your friend." He snorted. "Please stop, I'm the one who makes terrible jokes." "And you can't share?" He smiled jovially. Again silence. I started again. "It was the incident wasn't it?" He looked at me as if was inspecting me. Then nodded and gave a closed smile. "We're all a bit rattled up by the chaos, don't let it hang over your head." "I-I'm over that." I rose my brow and gave an understanding look. He looked weary. "Don't hesitate. Its affecting you nothing good comes from bottling it in." He gave me a stern look, I expected him to speak up maybe tell another joke. but a resounding silence.

No words just silence...

Only a few words, so small, so vague can only lead to so many questions...

"What I am to you?" Fighter broke silence. "Am I just- nothing?"

He looked at me seriously for a moment. I didn't hesitate. "You're family. Never forget that." I held those words closely and it seemed he did as well. I sighed and walked up to him, _suppress it_. I walked up to him and held him close, he was stiff for a moment then returned it, _B_ _zzzt._ _F_ _zzt._ _P_ _oof_. His fur puffed outward, I did my best. He laughed, "Evil wasn't messing with me, he was referring to my powers. 'Although I had my suspicions about it." "Believe me you're lucky." He chuckled. Now stop brooding and come back with me, it doesn't suit you."

"Heh, heh right. I should leave the brooding and solitude to you, right?" I gave him a stern look as he paused and realized his error. I still had him in my embrace.

"I mean that in the nicest of- Please don't shock me."

"I'll consider it."


	2. Chapter 2: Why

Night falls on the inhabitants of the discount zoo. Every animal is resting to regain their strength used to entertain the humans that constantly visit. From the largest of mammals to the smallest of rodents each of them are resting in their respective homes. But even as dusk falls on this peaceful night there are few who wish to disturb that peace. As two large shadows loom over the residence of the Common Bear exhibit.

Inside the cave of the bears all is quiet. Everyone was sleeping except for one. Nerd couldn't get to sleep his stomach was keeping him awake as he tossed and turned in his bed. He tried to ignore it but with each waking moment his stomach continued to growl. _So hungry_. He thought. What could he eat to stop his stomach from keeping him awake? Gay's cookies in the kitchen maybe that would sate his hunger and grant him the sleep he deserved.

He got out of bed, walked to his door and shut the door quietly behind him so the that other bears couldn't hear him. He made his way into the kitchen and found the pot where the cookies were and ate to his heart's content. _That's good enough_. Now he could sleep with smile on his face. He closed the lid on the pot and made his back to his room.

But something was amiss. As he reached for the door he noticed it was open slightly. _Odd_. He closed it he was sure of it. He yawned and stepped inside. That was mistake that he soon would regret.

When he stepped inside he saw a figure looming over his bedside. It was three times his size and the yawn from the bear seemed to alert it to his presence. He tried to run but something grabbed him from behind and closed the door. He couldn't scream due to the second figure holding it's arm around his mouth.. He struggled to get out of it's grip but to no avail.

Fear was the first thing that fell upon his mind. He wondered what would become of him? The figure near his bed walked to light switch. As the light illuminated the room his fear quickly vanished and turned to hate as he realized who his unknown assailants were.

The polar bears had broken in to his home. The one that flicked the light switch returned to the his bed and sat on it. The lummox not knowing his own girth broke it as soon as he sat on it. He cursed as said in hushed tone. "Damn it." He got up from the now destroyed bed. The one armed polar replied. "It's OK, Hulk. I had trouble with beds too when I was little." he said in a sincere tone.

Nerd would've laughed at this if he wasn't stuck in the grip of one them. Hulk tried to regain his composure as he looked over to the hostage his accomplice had. He cleared his throat. "Well, well, well. Aren't you lucky four eyes?" Nerd remained silent. _What were they doing here_? He thought. As if he heard nerd's thought Hulk continued, "Now with the pleasantries out of the way." Hulk cracked his knuckles threateningly. Nerd kept his eyes on him but occasionally looked around the room to see if anything could help out of this mess.

"Tell us where Evil's room is or there will be consequences." Hulk got closer and gave him a threatening glare. _Why would_... he mentally slapped himself for forgetting the feud that Evil stirred up with the polars. They hated all the bears there but the most hated one was Evil. All of the pranks and taunting, not to mention the dismemberment of the one of the polars would bring animosity. His partner spoke up. "Come on, we don't have all day." He tighten his grip.

"Yea Steven! Show him we mean business!" Steven's grip was like a vice over his mouth. Even if he wanted to tell them where Evil's room was the pressure from his arm was too much. It was like a snake had rapped itself around his mouth. He tried to speak. But all that came out was muffled sound. Hulk then realized the flaw to this plan. "Steven, he can't talk if you cover his mouth like that."

"Oh, my bad." _Ugh losers_. He thought. Steven loosen his grip around Nerd's mouth. Hulk repeated his question. "Where is Evil's room?" Nerd kept looking around his room. He had a shelf filled with action figures, a cardboard cutout of his favourite character from Star Trek and he saw the remains of his bed. He needed a weapon...

 _Wait_! He looked over hulk's head noticed his prized club mounted on the wall. Evil's Bane. And beside it was a dresser that had his ninja stars. The Polar bear grew annoyed at the silence. Hulk punched Nerd square in his face the impact knocked his glasses across the room. The impact left a black eye. His face felt sore. His vision blurred now that his glasses were off and he felt dizzy, but he had to stay awake. He had one option left. He waited to gain his senses back and responded.

"Come. Closer." Hulk move closer to Nerd. Nerd gathered the saliva in his mouth.

"Closer." He whispered. Hulk was mere inches away from his face.

 _Perfect_.

"Shove it, you Marshmallow Bastard!" He spat directly into Hulk's face as he recoiled back in shock. He growled in anger "Gahh. Little brat." Nerd suddenly bit into his second attackers arm while simultaneously pulling a clump of fur from him. Steven let him go and fell into his favourite cardboard cutout. A necessary sacrifice.

He darted toward Hulk and slid under his stubby feet. He got to his dresser but then he felt a hand grab him by the neck he quickly grabbed three of the throwing stars as the attacker threw him in to the wall. He used arms to block his head from colliding into the wall. "Ugh."

He landed on the remains of his bed. He dropped the fur of one of them into his bed. There was a sharp pain in his left arm. Looks like he wasn't using that arm any time soon. He slowly got up to face his attacker. Hulk was furious he could see that in his eyes. He had to get to the club it was his only option. Before Hulk could even retort his prior comment, Nerd threw the three stars toward him.

Hulk cocked his head to the side just barely to dodge one of the stars. It hissed by his face. The other two he blocked using his arms and they stuck into his forearms. Nerd rolled past him and as got he his footing he gave Hulk a swift kick to between his legs. Hulk groaned in pain as he knelt forward and fell into a fetal position. Nerd quickly jumped on his dresser and grabbed his beloved club.

Nerd stood with all the strength he had left. He was gasping for air, but he wasn't done yet. He still felt pain from his left arm so he used his other to hold the club up while he let his arm dangle. He narrowed his brow and made the most intimating face he could muster. Steven looked at him then to his partner. He picked up his ally and quickly fled the room closing the door behind him.

Nerd sighed. Relief rushed over him. _Now he could finally...relax_. The sharp pain had turned dull in his arm and his head as well. He could barely stand, his legs were shaking. Maybe he could rest for a little while. Darkness took him and he was out cold.


	3. Chapter 3 What I Am part 1

"Well guys, what do you think?" Gay asked the group; Lech, Fighter, Evil, Prozac, Death, and Crack stared at the bounty before them. Lech and Evil mouth's were watering at the sight. "I think I'm gonna have a heart attack from this hearty breakfast." Fighter retorted.

There were eggs; bacon, waffles, and delicious looking croissants cooked to a fine crisp brown with plain bread as substitute as well. And thankfully enough for all of them. "Heh, if you do can I have my room back?" Evil smiled as he tried to grab a piece of bacon only for Gay to smack his hand with a spoon. He growled in response. "Your lucky my other arm is bandaged up." "And your lucky I let you eat my food after all you've done." Evil rolled his eyes. They all sat down and shared out their food.

Lech wolfed down the meal and spoke, "Good...Going...Gaylord..." He said between each bite as he stuffed another croissant down his mouth. Gay frowned in response to his edicate. "Does your barbarism know no bounds?" He then noticed Fighter Eating without any utensils. "Fighter really? Didn't your parents teach you manners?" Fighter looked at Gay briefly then gruffly bit into another croissant. Gay sighed. " My efforts are wasted here."

"Don't worry Gay. I appreciate your cooking." Prozac smiled as he placed another piece of bacon on his plate. "It's not that I'm worried about. But thanks. It's a shame the others are asleep for this." Prozac realized the absence of their other members, _Gimp was sleeping in, he deserves to rest a little longer._ He'd save a plate for him _. Tanked and Vanity were probably going to get up soon, but Nerd he should have been up by now? He's usually up bright and early...unless he was playing games all night his laptop_. He sighed. "Could one of you get Nerd for breakfast?" Prozac asked, They all continued to eat... "Let me rephrase that: Can you go get them?" Again no one answered. Fighter finished his croissant and spoke up. "Fine. I'll check if he isn't dead." Prozac glared at him. "Come on pro, kidding." "I'm started to think living with Evil was a bad idea." He didn't appreciate his sense of humor at times.

Fighter walked into the hallway and came across a door with an image of a hot dog. He knocked on the door and spoke. "Nerd, your missing the some good grub." No response. "Are you still asleep? I swear Prozac told you not to play video games so late!" Still no response, _Well I tried to respect his privacy_. He opened the door and his blood ran cold.

Nerd's room was ransacked. That was the best way to describe what he saw before him and as he stepped into the room. Nerd was lying on the ground. He'd look lifeless if it wasn't for the fact he'd seen his chest moving. He laid on his back still holding a club in his hand. Fighter rushed toward Nerd and knelt down to try to wake him up. He saw a black eye on his right side of his face. _Who? Who would Dare do this?!_ This place was their home, a place of safety. He heard a slight cough below him. Nerd opened his good eye. "Ugh, my head." He raised his right arm to rest on his head.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Nerd told him about the events that happened before. It wasn't a pleasant thing for him to digest but he had to understand. As Nerd recalled the events all Fighter could feel was anger, he at least hid that well. All this for one bear? Nerd had to go through this just for him? He knew about the animosity between them but this crossed the line. He knew that his anger wouldn't help him or Nerd so he volunteered to help him to their medic, Gimp. He carried Nerd toward Gimp's room. He was in for a rude awakening.

He carried him on his shoulder as he walked toward Gimp's room, but something caught their attention. They both heard something. It came from Tank's room. He continued to carry Nerd. "Check on him, ah. I'll be fine walking on my own." "No." It was something he couldn't allow not even for a moment. He'd have to come back, but he knew the sounds from the room weren't happy.

Gimp did what he could with Nerd, he had a sprained arm and a black eye. From what he could gather from the mute cave mate was that it would heal after a couple of days, he could take solace in that. He made his way to Tank's room. Prozac wasn't going to like this.

Evil took a bite out his toast and spoke, "He's taking his sweet time." bits of the toast landed on the table, Gay scowled at the continued lack of manners. "I agree." This shouldn't of taken so long, he got up from the table and walked to the hallway. Lech grabbed the last bit of bacon from Prozac's plate as he left. "Pig." Gay berated him, Lech snorted at him mockingly causing him to roll his eyes. "A wee bit to literal there?" Evil responded, "Whatever. He left it there, I'm taking it." Lech tore into the pork.

Prozac saw Gimp walking with the Nerd, patched up with a cast and his head wrapped up with bandages. Prozac frowned as looked at him concerned, "Nerd, what happened? Are you ok?!" He nodded in response. Fighter came back with Tanked with his arm around the bear, "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Fighter looked at him blankly, "Tanked was having a nightmare, Nerd and I heard him before and I decided to get Nerd to Gimp before heading to his room." Tanked narrowed his brow his eyes were red from lack of sleep. "Yea, he did sound like that." Nerd replied. Prozac nodded and brought them to the living room.

The reactions of the bear's varied from concern, to anger, to confusion and finally to fear. Prozac was trying to calm the rest of the bear's down about the attack. He learned from Gimp that his injuries weren't so serious. But that didn't bring him or any of the other bears answers for why this happened in the cave. It was clear though the polar bears were the culprits.

"AAAHHHHH! Our cave is been compromised GAHHH!" Crack immediately screamed and frantically ran out of the living room to the safety of his bed and stuffed animals. The others shook their heads and groaned. It was tame at least compared to his other overreaction, but this was justified. Prozac tried to calm the remaining bears down.

"Damn it, those bastards!" Evil growled as he narrowed his brow. "We have to do something their pushing us around again this is only gonna worse." Lech cracked his knuckles. We show them who's boss!" He rose his fist in the air. "Again, their two times our size." Gay stated annoyed, he took a look at Nerd and reluctantly turned away sadly. Nerd sighed and spoke up, "It's ok guys we don't have cause anymore trouble." Evil's gave a concerned look. Lech however, "That's a load of-" "SShhhh!" Prozac placed his finger in front of his mouth. "We aren't going to do anything. Nerd is going to be ok and no one else was hurt."

"You're serious right now?!" Lech growled "Were gonna let this Nefarious crap slide?" He stuck his hand out pleadingly. Nerd nodded. Fighter walked past them with his dufflebag, he knew what he was doing. "Your going to the woods!" Lech asked, Fighter nodded. "Agggh, we need you here!" Prozac glared at Lech. "Do NOT tell me we're going to sit here with our thumbs up our-" Prozac grew into Pro-Hulk and stared him down, "We aren't going to continue this cycle." he growled. Fighter kept walking…

"That. Means. You too!" Fighter sighed. "I was going to visit my friends, it's been a while." Prozac shrunk and looked at him oddly, Death intervened and told him about the past couple of days. He sighed and reluctantly let him go, "But take Death with you, I can't trust you'll keep your word." Fighter sighed as he tucked the dufflebag on his back. He heard a groan from Lech and a whine from Tanked as he left with Death, that was all he need to hear.

"How long have you known them for?" Death asked as they made their way past some exhibits. "Tali, Clyde and Jimmy? Not too long." Death nodded and smiled, "I find it very interesting the various animals you've befriended. You must be very sociable." Fighter smiled, "When I want to be..." They reached the polar exhibit he paused. Death narrowed his brow knowingly as he went to stop him from doing something rash. His hand was just arms reach from his back..."Death, do you trust me?" Fighter turned his head and gave him a cold gaze. "What do you plan to do?" He still had his hand at his back. "What I have to. I need to do this for Tanked."

"What-" he squinted at him confused, he threw his dufflebag bag toward Death. Give this to the group, read what's inside." "Why are you being so vague -" He hopped over the rails into the exhibit. Death sighed, it had to be water. He opened the bag and found a note:

 _We have your friend due to some complications, we couldn't get what we came for...So Listen up douchebags: Bring us Evil and we will give back the little turd. Otherwise, he might not be coming back at all. Maybe he'll be roughed up who knows what can happen if we don't get what we want._ Death glared at the note as he finished reading it, then ran back to the cave. The sounds of other animals braying didn't distract him from his goal.

The lone black bear landed on the icy chunk surrounded by water, he looked forward and gazed the culprits before him. "Well, looks like the bears grew some stones. I expected the larger one though." "But I don't see any rocks, butch." Steven looked at him in a docile manner. Butch sighed at Steven ignorance, that or naivety he could never tell.

Fighter spoke up, "Sorry about that, he won't be coming anytime soon." He shrugged. "Fine. Where's Evil?" "Went into hiding none of us know where he went, he scoffed. Figures." Butch narrowed his eyes in anger. "Then what are you doing here?" Fighter gave a smirk. "I'm making a counter offer, I know your sore about being beaten up among other things. He looked at Steven's missing limb. 'Why not blow off some steam with a good old spar? Then you let him go." Butch gave a smug grin, "You've got a deal, chump." Fighter sighed, he just needed time.

Tanked whined as he looked at the two bears still arguing about the polar invasion. He crept away to his room. Evil and Gay observed the two squabble, It was clear Lech wasn't going to get an inch but it was entertaining. "5 dollars says Lech will be thrown across the room if he keeps this up." "Please it's going to happen. I wonder if he get thrown into a trash can?" Evil pondered. The two bears continued to argue:

"For the last time. No!"

"These guys are freaking bullies, why not show them what were made off?"

"Because that will lead to more turmoil for us and frankly, We don't have time to see you get sat on."

"Please that was Evil, I can handle myself." Evil snorted, "I think anyone with hands and a working brain can take you out."

"Uh huh? Let's test it then!" Lech growled as ran over and took a swing at Evil, He grabbed his hand as he lurched forward and threw him on his back. Lech groaned in pain. "Scratch that: one hand, your easy." Gay laughed at Lech as frowned angerliy at Evil. Death walked into the living room holding the note and a dufflebag. Prozac gave a weary look. "Please. Tell me he didn't start a fight with them?" Death looked at him knowingly, Prozac groaned. "Why? Just why? He face palmed, Well time to save him."

It was then that Tanked ran into the room with a brown piece of paper over his head. He heard worried look on his face as he tried to show everyone his drawing, "We need to make sure he doesn't injure himself too bad." Prozac stated as the Lech got back with a grin on his face. Tanked brought the picture to Prozac, "Tank, I'm sorry I'll look at it later." Death looked at the art pensively, "Actually that will also help explain this more clearly." He gave him the note then look at the art tanked drew. There were two large bears carrying a small white bear out of the cave...


	4. Chapter 4 What I Am part 2

Power. That was the single thing his opponent relied on. It didn't take much to realize that, anyone could tell from a glance from the Larger bear's physic. But he wanted to know if there was more. Unfortunately he was right no form or practice just swinging his weight around. And all he had to show for it was a black eye, his hits didn't tickle that's for sure. At least he wasn't nearly knocked out with one blow... he felt like a punching bag as he had his back to the wall. "Hmph, getting bored here. Should have known you'd be weak." Butch cracked his knuckles, then went for another punch. Fighter weaved his head to dodge the blow, _Crack_! He left a small dent in the wall. He growled annoyed as held his fist in pain.

"Boo! you can do better than that!" Fighter looked up to see a group of animals were watching the bout, the loudest being a golden haired monkey. _Clank_! And then things started to get all too familiar for him as he dodged a bottle. He was about to retort when he got knocked back into the wall by his opponent. "Gah!" The impact disoriented him as held his head.

"Butch, I brought the bag!" "Let me out of this you cretins!" Vanity shouted. "Steven are you serious right now? We aren't givin' him the hostage." He glared at the one armed bear as he frowned. Butch turned his head back to his opponent and smiled "What? You'd think I'd let another bargaining chip leave?" At this moment he felt anger, fury. He should have expected this but no matter what he wanted to be wrong, He knew what needed to be done. For the frigid environment he placed himself in was something he knew all to well, For through his anger he gained something that eluded many in their foggy haze: clarity.

Fighter steadied his breath, and rolled off his wrap from his arm. "Giving up already?" He walked to the water, dipped the cloth in and then wrapped it around his right eye. He cracked his neck and stared at the two. The time for play was over. He had his head tucked under his forearms as he calmly made his way to his adversary.

The polar bear took one look at the bear's 'charge' and laughed. "Ha. Ha. what's a puny little bear like you gonna do?" He swung from his right and aimed his face. The bear swerved his head under the blow casually, his ears briskly brushing past the punch. Then he lined up two punches of his own directly to both his legs, _Thiwp! Crack!_

The polar bear gave a pained grunt and swung again, The little black bear caught something as he looked at his arm then back to ground. He bobbed under it and took a step back, a gave mocking cat like grin. "What's the matter? Ain't got a leg to stand on?" Butch took a hard look at the bear scornfully. "I'm going hurt you now." he swung again and as the bear ducked his head he rose back up and landed an uppercut to his elbow, he grunted in pain as he held his hand and knelt down. He looked at his opponent face his eyes were blank. "One!" He threw a jab aimed at his face, "Two!" A right cross landed across his face, "Three!" He slammed his fist into his stomach with an uppercut causing butch to wince. "Four!" And jumped up to meet the bear's face with a right hook. He fell back dazed into the wall as Fighter ran to the other captive.

Steven was holding the bag in his hand, he looked at the bear charging at him then to the back, he looked perplexed. "Gah, I can't choose!" An interesting dilemma for the one armed bear, but luckily for him a friendly bear was there to help choose for him. He landed an uppercut straight to his gut, Steven let out a wheeze and dropped the bag on the ice. Fighter sighed as he looked at Steven. "Sorry."

"Please, That's the least of his worries." Vanity frowned as he looked at his new surroundings. "Please tell me you're not alone?" "Ehhh, yes." Fighter shrugged as Vanity face-palmed, "To be fair, I stalled for as long as I could." The panda shook his head dismissively. "Just get us out." He looked at the polar bear holding his chest near the wall. "On it."

He knelt down with his back facing him. Vanity smiled as hopped on his back and held onto him By his neck. "Onwards, my stead!" Fighter snickered. _Alright he gets one._ Fighter got on all fours and charged at the bear at full speed. "Yes, let's charge into them, real smart." The snark didn't stop his charge as he bolted forward. Butch saw this and wound up his fist. Their eyes meet Fighter grinned.

He slammed his fist down, the cold water numbed the sharp pain as his fist went through the ice. He looked at the two and tried to grab them flailing about violently. Fighter jumped on his arm and crawled up his shoulder. Vanity smiled as he punched the bear square in his jaw as a tooth flew out. "Ha, thanks for the souvenir clods!" Fighter hopped on his head and jumped up to the railings.

The crowd looked at them surprised. even some of them cheering the duo. "Now, now don't gawk at my brilliance autographs aren't cheap-" "Idiot! Let's move before they start climbing up." Fighter bolted away from the exhibit, the only thing he remembered was an odd look from an elephant as they fled.

The golden monkey spat at the ground, "I can do better than that!" He pointed to himself with a cocky grin. "Says the guy who ran away with his tail between his legs at the bar!" They all laughed at the monkey, his nostrils flared. "Who said that!?" A single jackal snickered as he melted away into the crowd noticed by the angry simian.

Prozac, Death and Gimp were waiting for Lech in the living room. He came out of the hallway with a baseball bat. "Alright, let's go!" The group gave him a weary glances, "Lech, we're going to talk to them." Prozac looked at him frustrated. "We can't be civil about this, we need to take action." Death gave a closed smile, "Because a baseball bat is going to stop the polar bears." Lech rose an eyebrow. "At least I'll be useful." Death turned away.

Prozac sighed as a vein appeared on his head. He couldn't deal with this again. "Lech for the last time we don't need to instigate another fight. Let's just talk it out we're all rational mammals." Lech frowned in anger this was ridiculous. He counted the offenses on his paw. "They've broken in to our home: Beat up Nerd in his room, and kidnapped Vanity. There is no room for negotiation here. Oh yeah, and they want Evil." Prozac folded his arms, he was right...he really didn't want it to come to this. A large thud was heard outside. They all paused as they heard footsteps from outside. Then relief washed over Prozac as he heard the voices:

"Sup."

"I have returned!"

They all looked surprised as they saw the new addition to the bear's attire. Prozac spoke first rushing to him "Are you ok?" He nodded, Prozac pulled off the cloth to inspect the eye, it was still cold. it wasn't to bad aside from the ring under his eye. "Would you like Death to numb the pain?" He shook his head. "I'll be fine." "Could you at least put the thing back on his eye?" Evil smirked as looked up from the sofa they all glared at him. "What? He looked like a pirate! It's an improvement."

Vanity rolled his eyes "Jeez, I'm the one that was kidnapped and you pay more attention to him." Lech looked at him with indifference.

"Did you fight a polar?"

"What does that have to do with-"

"Did you fight them?"

"No."

"Then shut up, princess." He grinned as Vanity growled annoyed. Prozac coughed "Alright then, time for punishment." Lech rolled his eyes _because being punished for getting something done around here is fair._

"Alright punish me then."

"Now don't complain or try to- wait, what?" Prozac narrowed his brow dubiously at him. Fighter looked at him sternly, "You heard me, Punish me. Bring out the whips, chains, throw me in my room, I'm ready." He folded his arms. Gimp gave him interested look. He quickly reconsidered what he just said "I-" "N-None of that is going to happen." Prozac retorted, as Gimp frowned. "Why are you adamant on wanting to be punished?" "If you think I did something wrong then ground me I'll take it." "ooh you got a backbone!" Evil waved his hands mockingly, "What? You think your better than us?" Again Fighter shook his head. "Tch, fine. Pro give him a punishment."

"I don't take orders from you." Prozac narrowed his brow at Evil as he turned around Evil gave him the finger. "What you did was reckless," "And ballsy." Lech added. "Regardless your grounded for now go to your room." He gave a closed smile and made a mock salute as he walked past the group. Prozac saw Lech raise his hand as Fighter walked by him, A loud slap was heard. He sighed.

Fighter walked into the hallway noticed Tanked, The red bear smiled and hugged him. Fighter returned the embrace. "Go out to the living room a someone is waiting for you." He escaped the hug and ran into the living room. He smiled as heard the commotion from Vanity. "Hey! G-get off me. He he, T! Come on I wasn't gone for long."

He remembered the this morning:

The red bear had his back toward him as he entered the room, everything seemed to be fine until he noticed the empty bed in front of him. Tanked lurched over the bed forlorn as he heard a bit of sobbing, "Tanked?" he patted the bear on his shoulder. He turned the bear and saw tears running down his face. A few drops were left on the note. Fighter picked it up and read the letter. He narrowed his brow as he looked at the bear in front of him, he was so distraught, his eyes were red who knows how long he had been crying. Fighter trembled for a moment then sighed as he crouched down and hugged the bear. "Don't cry. Be strong little guy...I'll get him back." _Keep them safe...It's the least I can do._

The polar preserve was quiet that evening, the two bears stared at each other in silence, Steven's ears drooped down at the constant gaze. An audible sigh broke the silence as Butch held his head keeping the ice pack on his head. Hulk glared at the two knowingly. "One job, you had one job. Keep the bear here so we can get the bastard!" Steven frowned, "But where were you?" Butch glares at the oblivious bear.

Hulk sighed, "I'm not mad at you, he glared at Butch. I'm gone negotiating and you!" He pointed accusingly at Butch. " Just had to show off to the puny bear!" "Grr! He punched me in the dick! I wanted kick his shit in!" Hulk folded his arms, "Well congrats now he's punched you in the dick, and beat you up. " "He's also has your fang!" Steven chimed in with a worry free smile. "Thank you, Stevee. Now I gotta continue this bluff. There goes our reward."

Butch growled annoyed, "This would only get worse if they couldn't get him... That guys a prideful jerk." "Hello pot meet the kettle." Steven smiled at the two jovially. Hulk holding back a snicker.


End file.
